Wikitroid:Requests for deletion/Omega Fusion Suit
Omega Fusion Suit Logs) 00:13, 4 January 2008 (UTC)}} This is an article about an essentially non-canon concept under a fanon title, as well as an unexpandable stub. The majority of it consists of background info about the storyline events of ''Metroid Fusion. As to the topical content, there is little verifiable info on the subject and absolutely NO canon evidence that the so-called ‘Omega Suit’ is in any way structurally different from the standard Fusion Suit; in fact no evidence whatsoever that it is anything but a functional upgrade accompanied by a color change, just like the Metroid Fusion versions of the Varia and Gravity Suit upgrades. It doesn’t even appear on the inventory screen, and in the artwork it is a recolor of the basic suit just as the other two are. If we don’t have separate articles for the Fusion Varia and Fusion Gravity Suit, then a nameless upgrade which appears only in the last moments of the game certainly doesn’t warrant anything more than a mention on the Fusion Suit page, and definitely not a full article under a fan-given name. Once I removed the unverifiable fanon info, the article became more or less completely redundant to the newly-expanded article on the Fusion Suit, and since the extremely limited verifiable information about the ‘Omega Suit’ is included in that article, I felt that qualified as a merge and redirected there. Despite several other doubts expressed on the talk page about the name and validity of this article, however, an admin restored it and left a message on the talk page saying that the change was too major and “requires a vote” to be implemented, so I agreed to go through with this proper deletion nomination.( Though I would like to remind the admins at this juncture that AfD is not actually a vote, but rather a discussion on the merits of deleting vs. keeping an article, and is meant to be decided on the strength of the arguments, not the number of people taking either position.) --AMetroidGuy (talk) 08:34, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Against The fan info can be erased, the Title can be changed, and yes it is different: the suit allows you to take less damage from the Omega Metroid. It can be mentioned on the page that the title is not official. I've seen wikis that have templates for that type of page. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:53, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :Do you expect us to delete Chozo Hieroglyphic because it has no official name too? MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 19:00, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::First of all, I am not really in favor of outright deletion, but rather merge and redirect. When I tried that, however, you said the change was too radical and needed discussion. Since there is no “Wikitroid:Articles for merging and redirection" process, it had to be here in AfD. ::Anyway, to answer your question: Not necessarily, because the Chozo Hieroglyphic case has a key difference; if that article were deleted, the info would have nowhere to go. Although I suppose for greater accuracy we could merge it with a few other articles and make an “Unnamed bosses in Metroid Fusion''” page. Hmm... --AMetroidGuy (talk) 07:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :Please read my nomination reason more thoroughly. I never said that the upgrade doesn’t exist, or that it doesn’t make a difference. I acknowledge that it makes a significant difference, reducing damage from the Omega Metroid, and allowing her to wield the Ice Beam. What I’m saying is that it’s not a separate Suit - like all the upgrades in Metroid Fusion, it is not a hardware addition, but merely data that increases the capabilities of the Fusion Suit( and in this case, as with the Varia and Gravity Suit effects, changes its color scheme). Since it’s not a discrete item and doesn’t even show up in the inventory( or have a name, for that matter), a mention in the Fusion Suit article should suffice. :And, I already removed the fan info. As a result, the article is completely redundant, since all the info is covered elsewhere, particularly in the Fusion Suit article. There’s also the matter of it being an unexpandable stub. While it’s true that deleting stubs just because they’re stubs is generally a bad idea, since many stubs may eventually become useful articles, this particular stub has other things against it and can never, ever, possibly become a full-length article without including fanon info. Unless and until a new game is released and changes that fact, the article lacks merit. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 07:36, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::It is still a seperate upgrade for the Fusion Suit. Since I said the fanon info can be removed, deleting the page would not be following the Deletion Policy. Also I forgot to mention here Gronkat a unexpandable stub. The point of this wiki isn't to have large articles but to have as much info on the Metroid series as possible. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 18:52, 28 December 2007 (UTC) :::I did read the deletion policy. It says not to delete stubs because they could become longer articles, but that does not apply in this case. Seems like you are the one who needs to become more familiar with it. If you want to keep stub articles regardless of whether they can be improved, that is viable, but first the community needs to discuss and revise the policy. Regardless, I gave a bunch of other reasons: it’s not a separate suit and all the info is covered elsewhere. You could address the former by changing the name to final Fusion Suit upgrade but that would make it even sillier to have a separate article, and the latter would still be a concern. As for Gronkat, that should probably be merged somewhere else too, eventually. But for the moment, like Chozo Hieroglyphic, it makes more sense to keep it, because the info is not covered anywhere else. :::As I said on our user talk pages( where you seem determined to have this discusson on two fronts) I don’t want to delete any( canon) info, I just want to reorganize it so the wiki is more accurate and more efficient. The mission statment on the main page says that “Wikitroid ... aims to create the best resource for Metroid”, right? Well, having good organization and accessability,( not to mention a high degree of precision and accuracy,) is an important part of being a good resource, let alone the best. :::I would appreciate it if you read my comments in full, before responding reflexively and defensively, because I have been trying to tell you both on the talk pages and here that I do not want to delete any ''information. You want me to listen to you, but you are not really listening to me, you are just steamrolling over everything I say. That’s no way to build consensus. --AMetroidGuy (talk) 20:00, 28 December 2007 (UTC) ::Regardless of how much factual info there is, this '''is' a real thing and needs to be cataloged.